As such a control apparatus, for example, a Patent Literature 1 discloses a control apparatus for a load driving system which is capable of keeping (maintaining) an output voltage of a boost converter even when an operation of the boost converter is suspended under such a condition that the load is extremely small.
According to this apparatus, a switching operation of the converter is suspended when a total load electrical power, which is a sum of load electrical powers of a plurality of loads, is a value which is within a predetermined range including zero. Moreover, when the total load electrical power is the value which is within the predetermined range, an instruction which is given to any load driving controlling device is corrected such that an absolute value of a deviation between an instructed value and the output voltage of the boost converter decreases. Thus, the output voltage of the boost converter can be kept (maintained) even when the operation of the boost converter is suspended under such a condition that the load is extremely small. Moreover, a loss of the boost converter can be reduced because the operation of the boost converter can be suspended under such a condition that the load is extremely small or zero.
Incidentally, a control apparatus for a load driving system in which a control which is same as the control of the Patent Literature 1 is adapted to a single load is also proposed (see a Patent Literature 2).